One Night
by latefortea
Summary: Takes place episode 3x05, "This Is Not America." Annie/Eyal.


_I don't really know what this is, whether it should be a one-shot or a full story. Happens episode 3x05, "This Is Not America."_

 _All characters belong to Covert Affairs. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

Eyal's gleaming eyes watched her closely as she sipped her wine. Placing her glass gently on the table, Annie took a deep breath. Jerusalem had an air—a feeling she had never experienced before. She wanted to bask. The stress and trauma of the past couple of days dissipated. This place offered her relief, if only for a short time.

The restaurant's dim glow softened both of their features, and Annie caught Eyal staring more than once. She smiled to herself, pondering the idea of inviting him up to her room. This was not the first time it had crossed her mind. When their eyes met again a surprising blush rose in Eyal's cheeks, a feeling he had not experienced since he was a young man. Clearly embarrassed by this he quickly cleared his throat and took another sip of his drink.

"This is a working dinner, Eyal." Annie took a bite of her dinner.

"Sure, sure." He recovered as best he could, desperately holding on to his composure. He offered her a smile.

She continued, "So Mossad's theory is…" But before she could finish he placed a finger over her mouth, kissing her on her forehead before throwing some bills onto the table, putting on his jacket and heading outside. She followed quickly, confused.

Looking at him sternly but lightly she went on, "Are you going to let me finish?" Rather than answer her he began walking down the busy street. The setting sun left the lights from the buzzing restaurants to light the town. They walked a couple hundred feet when Eyal finally stopped.

Annie placed her hands in her pockets, feeling the cold desert chill. "So Mossad believes that—"

"Look at that." Eyal pointed. In an annoyed huff Annie turned in the direction of Eyal's glance to see a rough tan stone building with a small doorway and a surrounding garden. "You know what this is?"

After looking at Eyal in part confusion, part annoyance, Annie answered. "The Garden Tomb. Believed to be both the burial and resurrection site of Jesus Christ." Annie glanced at it again, this time studying it closer. "It's beautiful."

"Ah, very good, Neshema. You may know more than I give you credit for." Eyal approached the monument. "It doesn't have the same effect at night, but—"

"But?"

Eyal looked back up at Annie as if coming out of a daze. "But, growing up, this is where I would come to think." Eyal paused and looked away. "This is where I made the decision to join Mossad and avenge my sister."

Annie's eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't used to Eyal opening up so much and so suddenly. "Eyal, where is this coming from?"

Eyal turned from the monument to face her. He sighed as he struggled to find the right words.

"I was in medical school, succeeding at my work. I—I wasn't visiting home enough; a whole week went by without a visit. Not much for you Americans but here, a day without seeing or speaking to family is a day too long." He began pacing. "I felt limitless, invincible, as we do when we're young…as I imagine you feel at this stage of your life. At least somewhat." Annie smirked, but remained concerned, if not confused.

"In the middle of a hectic day in the hospital news broke about the bombing. News about my sister and the other civilians." Eyal focused his gaze anywhere but on Annie, who searched his face in an attempt to discover the reason for this story, the reason why Eyal seemed to trust her enough to tell her something like this.

"Eyal, why are you telling me this?"

"Well because, Neshema, I did not fully appreciate what I had and then I lost it. I lost her." He closed his eyes and exhaled. "It taught me to appreciate everything; to take my time. Which is why I brought you here."

"Me?"

"You don't trust me yet, and that's okay. But you need to know that I trust you. Always. And that—" he cleared his throat. Realization formed on Annie's face.

"I need you to know that you mean a great deal to me, Annie." The words didn't seem like enough. Eyal slowly reached for her hand and this time she felt herself blush. Interlocking his fingers with hers, Eyal went on. "Whether or not anything happens here, or ever. You—you just need to know." After having said this, Eyal exhaled in relief, unlocked his hand from Annie's and began heading back to her hotel as if nothing had happened. Annie followed, desperately trying to think of something to say.


End file.
